Detective Namikaze
by manjune97
Summary: " Jangan pernah samakan sebuah kasus dengan lingkaran yang tak berujung karena semua kasus pasti ada ujungnya " Namikaze Naruto.
1. Chapter 1

**Detective Namikaze**

**Disclaimer : I Don't Own Anything.**

**Warning : Typo di mana – mana.**

**Happy Reading**

**Chapter 1 **

**Detective Namikaze**

Di sebuah taman tampak seorang anak kecil dengan rambut pirang yang panjangnya sampai bahu, baju putih polos dengan lengan yang panjang dan juga celana hitam pendek sedang memandang sekelompok anak yang sebayanya yang sedang bermain di seberang taman tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

Namanya adalah Namikaze Naruto.

Naruto P. O . V

' Sebenarnya, apa yang membedakan antara aku dan mereka ? ' pikirku dalam hati.

Terlihat di seberang taman tempatku berdiri, ada sekelompok anak yang sebaya denganku yang umurku sendiri masih sekitar 8 tahun. Secara kasat mata dari segi fisik tidak ada yang berbeda antara aku dan mereka. Tapi kenapa menurutku mereka selalu mengulangi hal yang percuma setiap hari yaitu selalu berlari – lari mengelilingi taman dengan wajah konyol yang selalu terpampang di wajah mereka. Sedangkan denganku, aku lebih suka mengobservasi segala hal yang ada di sekitarku. Contohnya saja, anak perempuan berambut biru dengan kaos biru muda sedang mengejar anak laki – laki yang berlari di depannya dengan jarak sekitar 1 meter. Anak yang dikejar itu memiliki rambut yang berwarna hitam dan memakai kaos hitam sekaligus celana berwarna biru. Dari bibir anak perempuan berambut biru yang bergetar dan nafasnya yang tersenggal – senggal setiap lima detik sekali bisa di pastikan jika 10 detik lagi dia akan jatuh karena tidak kuat lagi untuk meneruskan larinya.

" 10 ... "

" 9… "

" 8… "

" 7… "

" 6… "

" 5… "

" 4… "

" 3… "

" 2… "

" 1…"

" Thud " benar dugaanku, anak perempuan dengan rambut biru itu seketika langsung jatuh tersungkur ke tanah dengan wajah tanpa dosanya membentur tanah duluan. Seperti anak kecil lainnya, anak perempuan itu langsung menangis dengan kencangnya, sementara anak laki – laki yang di kejarnya tadi hanya menatapnya dengan bingung tanpa berbuat apa – apa dan malah berlari meninggalkan anak perempuan itu.

Ketika mataku terus memandang anak perempuan yang masih menangis sendirian tidak jauh dari posisi ku sekarang. Tiba – tiba saja aku merasakan perasaan aneh yang muncul di dadaku. Perasaan yang baru pertama kali aku rasakan.

" Apa ini yang di namakan dengan iba ? " tanyaku pada angin yang tentunya tidak memberiku respon.

' Iba '

Mungkin tidak ada yang percaya jika anak seusiaku sudah mengerti kata – kata yang jarang di ketahui oleh anak kecil sepertiku tapi aku berbeda dengan anak – anak sebayaku. Kadang aku sendiri di satu sisi merasa lebih dewasa tapi di lain sisi aku juga ingin merasakan dan mengetahui apa yang dirasakan sekaligus di lakukan oleh mereka.

" Apa aku harus menolongnya ? "

**Detective Namikaze**

" Bangunlah " kataku sambil mengulurkan tangan di depan anak perempuan yag jatuh tadi.

Untuk sepersekian detik, aku pikir jika anak di depanku ini tidak akan menerima bantuanku. Itu aku simpulkan dari tatapan matanya yang di tujukan langsung ke mataku, sinar matanya di isi dengan tatapan sedikit sungkan dan gugup untuk meraih tangan yang kuulurkan.

" Te … ri … makasih " katanya dengan lembut dan sopan.

Dan setelah aku perhatikan anak ini lebih detail, dia mempunyai mata yang berwarna lavender tanpa pupil dengan air mata yang masih mengalir di kedua pipinya. Tapi ada yang aneh di sini anak ini sedang menggigit bibir bawahnya seperti menahan sesuatu ketika pandangan mataku aku arahkan ke bawah, kedua irisku berhasil menangkap bercak darah yang sudah mengering di bagian lutut kanannya.

" Kau terluka …. " kataku.

" Ha' I " katanya.

" Tunggu aku disini, aku akan segera kembali " kataku dan hanya dibalas dengan tatapan polos oleh anak perempuan di depanku ini.

Tanpa menunggu jawabannya, aku langsung meninggalkan anak itu sendirian di taman. Aku terus menggerakkan kedua kakiku menuju hutan yang tidak jauh dari taman ini. Hutan yang aku masuki tidaklah begitu lebat jadi memudahkanku untuk bergerak kesana – kemari tanpa lupa jalan yang aku ambil untuk menelusuri seluruh penjuru hutan ini. Saat aku mengedarkan pandanganku kesana – kesini, seulas senyum tipis bisa aku rasakan mulai mengembang di wajahku ketika aku menemukan apa yang aku cari.

" Ah … ketemu " tangan mungilku langsung mencabut tanaman yang struktur tubuhnya seperti rerumputan yang tumbuh di hutan ini tapi menurut apa yang aku baca, tanaman ini bisa menghentikan pendarahan pada luka ringan untuk sementara.

**Detective Namikaze **

" Instingku benar " kataku ketika aku sudah keluar dari hutan.

Ya, saat aku melihat tatapan mata anak laki – laki berambut hitam tadi aku sudah bisa menebak jika dia bukan binggung melihat temannya yang sedang jatuh tapi dia binggung harus minta tolong kepada siapa dan aku menyimpulkan jika dia pergi meninggalkan anak yang aku tolong tadi untuk meminta bantuan kepada orang yang lebih dewasa. Itu dibuktikan dengan kedatangan orang dewasa yang umurnya sekitar 35 tahunan. Jika, di lihat dari ciri – cirinya orang yang di panggil anak berambut hitam itu dapat di pastikan jika orang itu adalah ayah dari anak yang aku tolong tadi. Itu terlihat dari warna mata dan bentuk tulang rahang bawahnya. Orang itu langsung menggendong anak perempuan itu dan langsung pergi meninggalkan taman bermain sementara anak berambut hitam hanya membuntuti di belakang orang yang menggendong temannya bermain.

Hal yang tidak pernah aku perhitungkan sebelumnya terjadi, anak perempuan itu yang masih dalam gendongan ayahnya menolehkan wajahnya kebelakang tepat ke arahku. Meskipun jarak kita sudah jauh tapi secara samar – samar aku bisa melihat bahwa anak itu memberiku sebuah senyuman yang secara otomatis aku balas dengan seulas senyum.

" Tanaman ini sudah tidak berguna lagi " aku segera membuang tanaman herbal yang aku peroleh dari hutan tadi. Meskipun sia – sia tapi aku juga bersyukur karena telah ada yang menolong anak tadi.

' Sebaiknya aku harus kembali ke panti asuhan '

Naruto P. O. V End.

**Detective Namikaze**

Senyum Naruto langsung menggembang ketika dia melihat Panti Asuhan tempatnya tinggal selama delapan tahun ini sudah begitu dekat dengan pandangannya. Dia langsung mempercepat langkah kedua kakinya karena dia tidak sabar untuk segera mandi dan langsung meminjam buku pada pengasuhnya.

Tapi semakin dekat dia dengan gerbang masuk Panti Asuhan, Naruto dapat melihat kerumunan orang yang berdiri di depan gerbang masuk. Tiba – tiba saja Naruto mendapat firasat buruk dengan tergesa – gesa dia berlari mendekati kerumunan orang – orang itu.

" Maaf " kata Naruto pelan ketika dia terus menerobos kerumunan orang – orang yang sedang menutupi jalan masuk menuju kedalam Panti Asuhan. Dengan tangan mungilnya dia terus mencoba untuk mendorong tubuh orang – orang yang posturnya jauh lebih tinggi dari pada dirinya ke segala arah agar dia bisa masuk ke dalam Panti.

' Tapi ada yang aneh di sini ' batinku.

Tepat di depan mataku ada sebuah penghalang yang yang di pasang menggelilingi Panti dengan lincah Naruto langsung menundukkan badannya agar bisa melewati pembatas di depannya ini tapi sebelum dia dapat menerobos garis penghalang. Dia merasakan ada tangan yang kekar memegang tubuhnya untuk menghentikan pergerakkannya meskipun dia mencoba meronta tapi tetap saja tenaga yang dia keluarkan tidak seberapa untuk melepaskan tangan yang sedang memegang tubuhnya.

" Lepaskan aku harus masuk, aku tinggal di sini " kata Naruto tanpa menoleh kepada orang yang sedang memegangi tubuhnya.

Naruto terkejut ketika orang itu memutar tubuhnya ( Naruto ) sehingga dia dapat dengan jelas melihat siapa yang sedang menghentikannya untuk masuk kedalam Panti. Orang itu jika di perkirakan dari beberapa kulit keriput yang sudah muncul di wajahnya bisa di pastikan jika orang itu sudah berumur sekitar 50 tahunan meskipun rambutnya masih berwarna hitam. Orang itu mengenakan baju berwarna cokelat serta celana hitam panjang.

Orang itu memandang Naruto dengan pandangan sedih yang justru membuat Naruto semakin bingung dengan semua ini. Pertama semua orang sedang mengerumuni tempat tinggalnya, kedua ada pembatas di mana – mana, dan ketiga adalah tatapan orang di depannya ini.

' Apa yang terjadi? '

" Bukankah, dia ( sambil menunjuk Naruto ) salah satu penghuni Panti Asuhan ini ? " Tanya seseorang yang letaknya berdiri tidak jauh dari tempat Naruto berdiri.

" Kasihan sekali dia, kini dia sudah tidak memiliki siapa – siapa lagi " sahut seorang wanita tua menyambung perkataan orang tadi.

" Benar, Kasihan sekali dia " sambung orang ketiga.

Detak jantung Naruto, kini berdetak secara tidak normal dia dapat merasakan jika darah yang mengalir di tubuhnya kini semakin mengalir dengan deras. Ketika Naruto mengedarkan pandangannya menatap satu persatu orang yang ada di sini untuk mencari penjelasan tentang apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi dia hanya menerima pandangan belas kasihan dari semua orang.

" Ano, Sebenarnya apa yang sedang terjadi ? " Tanya Naruto dengan was – was.

" Kamu harus bersabar nak karena semua penghuni Panti ini mati terbunuh " kata lelaki tua di depannya dengan pelan agar tidak membuat Naruto syok dengan berita ini.

Tapi seberapa pelan pun perkataan orang itu tetap saja kalimat yang di lontarkannya mampu membuat Naruto terkejut.

' Apa ini? Apa semua ini nyata ? '

' Tidak mungkin '

' Tidak mungkin ' secara perlahan dari kedua kelopak matanya mengalir cairan bening yang secara perlahan tapi pasti mulai membasahi kedua pipinya. Dalam ingatannya, ini adalah pertama kalinya dia menangis. Dia tidak bisa menerima semua ini. Kenyataan pahit yang baru saja terjadi.

_Flashback on_

" _Hei Naruto –kun kenapa kau sendirian di sini ? " Tanya seorang perempuan berambut cokelat sebahu. Perempuan itu memiliki mata yang berwarna kuning dan jika di perkirakan umurnya sekitar 18 tahunan._

" _Apa maksudmu Nee –chan ? " Tanya Naruto kepada perempuan di sampingnya ini._

" _Kenapa kamu tidak bergabung dengan mereka ? " jari telunjuk perempuan itu menunjuk sekumpulan anak yang sedang bersendau gurau di meja makan._

" _Hei ! coba lihat dia ( menunjuk salah satu anak ) bukankah dia semakin gemuk saja " kata anak ke satu._

" _Heeee " semua anak – anak yang sedang duduk di sekitar meja makan langsung mengalihkan pandangan mereka kearah anak yang di tunjuk tadi. Merasa semua pandangan di arahkan kepadanya ( anak yang dikatakan gendut ) hanya bisa sesenggukan menahan tangis._

" _Huwee….. aku tidak gendut " karena sudah tidak bisa menahan tangis anak itu akhirnya menangis sekencang – kencangnya._

_Hening_

_Semua anak yang berada di sekitar meja makan hanya bisa bengong melihat salah satu teman mereka menangis sejadi – jadinya. _

" _Ha ….. ha ….. ha selain gendut dia juga cengeng " tawa seorang anak sambil menunjuk – nunjuk teman nya yang sedang menangis._

" _Ha…. Ha….. ha…. " karena provokasi dari satu anak tadi maka semuanya pun juga ikut tertawa terbahak – bahak._

" _Huwe ….. aku tidak gendut dan tidak cengeng " tangis si gendut._

_Sementara Naruto yang berdiri di kejauhan hanya mampu melihat mereka dengan bosan. Pandangan matanya dia alihkan kearah perempuan yang dia panggil dengan Onee – chan tadi._

" _Mereka semua anak – anak yang bodoh " kata Naruto yang langsung bergegas pergi menuju tempat tidur. Perempuan tadi hanya bisa melihat kepergian Naruto dengan senyum._

" _Kau memang berbeda Naruto – kun "_

_Flashback off_

Kegaduhan yang mampu membuatnya naik pitam.

Senyuman onee – chan yang selalu tulus memandangnya.

Sebuah keluarga yang mampu membuatnya tersenyum.

Kini semuanya hanya tinggal kenangan saja. Kenangan yang harus di lupakan.

' Tapi Kenapa? Kenapa semua ini terjadi setelah aku mulai bisa menerima mereka untuk mengisi hari – hariku setelah aku mulai peduli dengan apa yangmereka kerjakan dan setelah aku mulai menganggap mereka sebagai sebuah keluarga yang selama ini selalu mewarnai mimpi – mimpiku setiap malam '

' Perasaan kehilangan ini tidak akan terjadi jika aku tidak berharap jika mereka akan menjadi sebuah keluarga yang aku impikan '

' Karena pada kenyataannya keluarga yang aku inginkan hanyalah sebuah mimpi belaka '

" Semuanya hanya mimpi belaka "

**Detective Namikaze End**

**Ini adalah cerita baru saya.**


	2. Chapter 2 New Case

**Detective Namikae **

**Warning : Typo Dimana – mana**

**Ispirasi dari mana – mana**

**Happy Reading**

**Chapter 2 **New Case

Eight years later

Naruto tidak menduga jika waktu akan berjalan secara cepat bahkan dia tidak bisa mengingat apa saja yang sudah ia lakukan selama delapan tahun terakhir. Entah harus bersyukur atau mengutuk keberuntungannya karena masih bisa menjalani hidup dengan normal setelah kejadian kelam yang di alaminya. Dia menjalani kehidupan sehari – hari hanya sebagai pelajar biasa di sekolah swasta yang bernama Konoha Highschool, di sekolah itu dia hanya di kenal sebagai murid biasa tanpa ada banyak yang tahu jika dia merupakan satu – satunya anak yang selamat dari pembantaian yang terjadi.

Di sebuah ruangan tampak seorang lelaki paruh baya yang mengenakan sebuah jas berwarna hitam serta di balik jas tersebut. Nampak kemeja yang berwarna putih dengan dasi berwarna hitam panjang sampai titik pusarnya. Orang ini juga memakai celana panjang dan juga sepatu yang berwarna hitam. Orang ini mempunyai mata hitam yang di bingkai dengan sebuah kacamata dan juga kepalanya yang di tumbuhi oleh rambut yang sudah mulai memutih. Dia adalah Teiko Ao. Salah satu guru yang berkerja di Konoha Highschool.

Dari balik kacamatanya, Ao terus mengamati setiap muridnya yang sedang mengerjakan soal tes matematika yang sudah dia berikan sekitar 55 menit yang lalu. Tampak banyak siswa yang sudah mulai menoleh ke segala arah untuk bertanya kepapa siswa lainnya yang mereka anggap bisa mengerjakan soal – soal matematika tersebut, melihat jam tangan yang menempel di tangan kanannya. Ao langsung berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

" Waktu kalian untuk menyelesaikan soal hanya tinggal lima menit lagi "

Suara yang keluar dari mulut Ao langsung berterbangan ke seluruh penjuru ruangan ini. Puluhan pasang telinga yang mampu menangkap apa yang dikatakan oleh Ao langsung saja membuat siswa – siswa di dalam ruangan ini langsung panik seketika. Ruangan kelas yang semula hanya di isi dengan keheningan kini berubah menjadi sangat gaduh mungkin kegaduhan yang di sebabkan siswa mampu menandingi kegaduhan yang terjadi pada suatu konser musik.

" Tidak! Aku sama sekali belum selesai "

" Apa! Tinggal lima menit lagi "

Wajah Ao mulai memerah secara perlahan sebelum kepulan asap mulai keluar dari kedua daun telinganya. Serta kedua tangannya sudah membentuk kepalan saking tidak tahan menahan amarahnya.

" DIAMMMMM dan kerjakan tugas kalian "

Mendengar teriakan dari guru, kondisi ruangan itu kembali hening dan para siswanya pun kembali berusaha untuk menyelesaikan tugas mereka masing walaupun dari dalam lubuk hati mereka tahu jika apa pun yang mereka lakukan hasilnya akan tetap sama yakni soal yang sedang mereka hadapi tidak akan pernah selesai dalam waktu lima menit. Tapi suasana hening yang tercipta hanya mampu bertahan sampai terdengar suara …..

" Nghokk ….. huft ….. nghok … huft " dengkuran yang cukup keras itu berhasil menarik perhatian dari Ao. Dalam sekejap mata Ao langsung menuju pojok ruangan sebelah kanan dan disana dia menemukan sosok murid yang sedang tidur dengan lembar kertas yang seharusnya di gunakan sebagai lembar jawab dalam mengerjakan ulangan malah di jadikan sebagai alas kepalanya.

' Pembuat Onar … ' pikir Ao yang mulai melangkahkan kedua kakinya mendekati meja tempat siswa yang tengah terdidur. Matanya terus memperhatikan perawakan murid tersebut. Siswa itu memiliki rambut pirang panjang yang acak – acak, dia juga memakai seragam seperti siswa lainnya yakni baju berwarna putih dan celana abu – abu panjang.

" Namikaze Naruto … " celetuk Ao dengan pelan ketika dia sudah berdiri di samping meja Naruto.

" Naruto … " panggil Ao untuk yang kedua kalinya dan kali ini dia memanggil siswa yang bernama Naruto itu dengan sedikit keras.

" Hah " hela nafas Ao, dirinyasudah tidak bisa menahan amarahnya yang sudah mencapai ubun – ubun itu.

Ao langsung menarik nafas dalam – dalam sebelum berteriak untuk membangunkan Naruto yang sedang tidur ini.

" NARUTO BANGGUNN! " teriak Ao.

" Gah …. " usaha Ao kali ini berhasil membangun Naruto dari alam mimpinya.

Mata biru Naruto mencoba menangkap objek karena habis tidur pandangan matanya hanya blur saja dalam melihat objek yang sedang berdiri di hadapannya ini.

' Rambut putih cek '

' Kaca mata cek '

' Wajah keriput cek '

Seketika itu juga matanyasudah kembali normal karena kini dia sudah bisa menangkap objek di depannya ini dengan jelas. Bukannya takut kena marah Naruto hanya bisa menguap melihat sang guru yang kini tengah menatapnya dengan amarah.

" Eh … Ao – sensei " kata Naruto dengan tenang tanpa dosa.

" Srekkk "

Kertas putih yang ada di meja Naruto langsung saja di tarik oleh Ao dengan kencang tanpa melihat isinya dia langsung menatap Naruto dengan tajam. Sedangkan siswa yang tengah di tatapnya hanya membalas tanpa acuh.

" Kau tahu Naruto? Ini ….. " belum sempat Ao menyelesaikan perkataannya Naruto sudah memotong.

" Tidak sensei " potong Naruto.

Otot – otot di dahi Ao sudah mulai muncul ketika ucapannya sudah di potong oleh Naruto. Ini membuktikan jika dia sudah tidak bisa menahan amarah yang sebelumnya sudah dia timbun dalam – dalam di dalam dirinya.

" Jangan pernah memotong perkataanku dan ini adalah ketujuh kalinya kau tertidur saat jam pelajaranku " kata Ao dan tanpa bertele – tele Ao langsung membalikkan badannya dan langsung berjalan kembali ke mejanya.

" Dan ingat Naruto jika nilai ulanganmu ini di bawah 40 maka bisa kupastikan jika kau tidak akan naik kelas dan kau akan selamanya menghuni kelas ini " kata Ao tanpa menatap Naruto.

" Dan kalian semua kumpulkan lembar jawaban kalian " lanjut Ao.

**Detective Namikaze**

" Hah, aku sudah mulai lelah dengan kelakuan Naruto " kesal Ao.

Kini Ao sedang menelusuri lorong sekolah dengan berkas – berkas ulangan tadi yang sudah ia tarik dari para siswa. Suasana di lorong sekolah ini sudah mulai sepi itu maklum saja karena bel tanda pulang sekolah telah usai sejak beberapa menit lalu. Secara tidak sengaja dia melihat wali kelas dari Naruto.

" Maria – sensei " panggil Ao pada seorang guru perempuan yang bernama Maria. Maria memiliki perawakan yang tinggi tegap sekitar 155 cm dan rambut berwarna merah sekaligus mata yang berwarna hijau muda. Dia juga memiliki kulit putih bersih tanpa cacat sedikit pun.

" Ada apa Ao – sensei? " Tanya Maria.

" Ehmm… seperti biasa aku hanya mau lapor saja jika Naruto tidur lagi di jam pelajaranku " kata Ao.

Dari bahasa tubuh Ao bisa di tebak jika dia sudah mulai lelah membicarakan hal yang selalu sama dengan wali kelas di depannya ini, kegiatan seperti ini sudah seperti rutinitas bagi mereka berdua. Segala cara sudah di lakukan oleh Maria untuk merubah kelakuan buruk dari Naruto tapi usahanya selalu gagal bahkan saat Kepala Sekolah mencoba merubah kelakuannyaa tetap saja hasilnya nihil. Jadi, berita tentang Naruto yang selalu tidur saat jam pelajaran pun sudah menjadi hal yang harus di maklumi oleh setiap guru.

" Tapi apa nilai Naruto – kun mulai merosot, Ao – sensei ? " Maria menanyakan nilai dari siswa satunya ini.

" Seperti biasa, nilai Naruto tetaplah yang tertinggi " jawab Ao.

' Hal yang mustahil jika nilainya turun '

**Detective Namikaze**

" Oi! Apa kau mau pergi ke café sebentar ? " Tanya seorang murid yang mengenakan seragam sama seperti apa yang di kenakan oleh Naruto. Pemuda itu memiliki rambut cokelat pendek dan dua bola mata yang berwarna senada dengan rambutnya, jika di perikarakan umur dari pemuda itu berumur 18 tahun dan bisa di pastikan jika dia adalah kakak kelas Naruto. Pemuda itu bernama Kiro Ayato siswa dari Konoha Highschool dan sekarang sudah kelas 12 belas.

" Boleh juga Ayato " sahut oleh pemuda yang berjalan di samping Ayato. Pemuda ini juga mengenakan seragam sama dengan Ayato. Dia memiliki rambut hitam pendek yang tersisir rapi dan juga mata yang berwarna hitam yang di bingkai dengan kaca mata berwarna putih. Dia adalah Akira Oto yang juga siswa dari Konoha Highschool. Akira sekarang ini kelas 11 sama seperti Naruto.

Kedua orang itu terus bersendau gurau sambil berjalan bahkan setiap orang yang menjumpai kedua sahabat ini pasti akan tersenyum melihat persahabatan dari dua murid tingkat SMA ini. Sementara Naruto hanya bisa memandangi punggung kedua pemuda yang sedang bersendau gurau tersebut dari kejauhan, kedua mata birunya terus memandangi kedua murid yang tidak di kenalnya itu sampai mereka hilang menjauh.

' Apa kehidupanku akan seperti mereka andai saja orang – orang di Panti Asuhan masih hidup ? ' batin Naruto dengan sedikit sedih melihat keakraban yang terpampang di depan matanya ini.

Sudah delapan tahun sejak kejadian tragis itu, meskipun kejadian itu sudah terjadi lama sekali tapi memang dia tidak bisa berbohong kalau dia belum bisa melupakan peristiwa itu walaupun dia sudah berusaha keras untuk mengubur kenangan pahit itu sedalam – dalamnya.

' Ya, aku sudah berusaha keras '

Tidak mau tenggelam dalam pikirannya, Naruto hanya bisa menggeleng – gelengkan kepalanya untuk mengusir pikiran – pikiran yang tak berguna. Dengan langkah pelan dia langsung berjalan menuju rumahnya.

Setelah berjalan kaki sekitar 20 menit, akhirnya mata Naruto melihat sebuah rumah sederhana yang luasnya mungkin 10 X 12 m dengan taman kecil di halamannya yang di tumbuhi oleh rerumputan hijau dan juga satu pohon yang tinggi. Rumah sederhana itu adalah rumahny, rumah yang di berikan oleh pemerintah setelah kejadian 8 tahun lalu. Sesaat ketika dia memasuki halaman rumahnya secara tidak sengaja dia menginjak sesuatu.

" Apa ini? " Naruto kini terus mengamati sebuah amplop putih yang sedang di pengangnya, amplop ini adalah sesuatu yang ia injak tadi.

' Sebaiknya aku baca di dalam saja ' batin Naruto.

" Krekk "pintu rumah yang di huni oleh langsung terbuka ketika sang peghuni membukanya.

" Aku pulang " kata Naruto yang tidak mendapat jawaban dari siapa pun.

Di dalam rumah ini ada tiga buah pintu, pintu – pintu tersebut mempunyai papan nama yang berbeda paling kanan adalah kamar, tengah adalah dapur dan paling kiri adalah kamar mandi. Dan tempat di mana Naruto berdiri sekarang adalah ruang tamu. Di ruang tamu ini hanya di isi oleh beberapa kursi, meja dan rak buku yang terisi oleh puluhan buku yang tertata rapi. Setelah melepas sepatunya Naruto langsung berjalan ke kursi yang berada tidak jauh dari rak buku.

" Srekkk " dengan sedikit hati – hati Naruto langsung menyobek tepi dari amplop putih tersebut,

Ternyata isi amplop tersebut adalah sebuah surat yang tidak di beri nama pengirimnya dan hanya ada namanya yang tertulis di bagian atas. Kedua matanya terus membaca kata demi kata yang tertera dalam surat tersebut.

" Srekkk " tangan kanan Naruto langsung membuka tas yang ada di sampingnya dan dengan cekatan dia langsung mengambil lembaran kosong dan tidak lupa juga mengambil satu buah bolpoin.

Sesekali Naruto langsung menuliskan sesuatu di lembaran kosong yang baru saja dia ambil jika telah selesai menulis dia langsung kembali membaca surat yang di terimanya itu.

' Aku akan mengirimkan anak buahku untuk mendatangimu Naruto – san ' itulah sepenggal kalimat yang tertera di bagian penutup surat. ' Huh ' hela nafas Naruto ketika dia telah selesai membaca surat yang baru saja dia terima.

" Tok … tok… tok " terdengar suara ketukan pintu.

" Silahkan masuk " kata Naruto seenaknya saja.

Untuk beberapa detik pintu yang di harapkan terbuka itu nyatanya tidak kunjung terbuka juga, tapi bukannya beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan membukakan pintu untuk menyambut tamunya dia malah memejamkan kedua matanya.

" Krekk " akhirnya pintu tersebut terbuka juga yang di iringi dengan terbukanya kedua mata Naruto.

Di depan Naruto kini tengah berdiri seorang laki – laki yang di perkirakan umurnya sekitar 28 tahun. Dia memiliki rambut berwarna perak dan mata yang berwarna hitam itulah yang hanya bisa Naruto ketahui karena lelaki di depannya ini menggunakan topeng yang menutupi wajahnya. Dia memakai kemeja dan celana panjang berwarna putih, kemeja orang itu di bungkus oleh jas hitam dan dasi yang berwarna kombinasi dari putih dan hitam yang berselang – seling. Dia adalah Tokigawa Ako. Dan jika dilihat secara sekilas saja maka banya orang yang berasumsi jika Ako ini adalah orang asing bukan orang Jepang.

" Anda adalah … " Naruto langsung menghentikan kata – katanya.

" Aku adalah orang yang dikirimkan oleh pengirim surat yang aku yakin sudah kau baca? " kata Ako.

" Oh ….. silahkan duduk tuan ….. " untuk kedua kalinya Naruto menghentikan kata – katanya karena dia tidak tahu dengan siapa dia bicara sekarang.

" Ah, terimakasih dan panggil saja Ako " kata Ako yang duduk dan langsung memperkenalkan dirinya.

" Apa aku boleh tahu identitas dari atasanmu? " Tanya Naruto dengan mata yang terpejam.

" Maaf, itu masih rahasia " balas Ako.

" Begitukah….. apa aku salah jika aku mengatakan atasanmu adalah bos di perusahaan yang bernama **The Three Dragon ** **Company** " kata Naruto dengan mata yang masih terpejam.

Kedua mata Ako langsung membulat ketika dia mendengar penuturan dari mulut Naruto dan meskipun masih dengan mata yang terpejam Naruto tahu jika orang yang duduk di depannya ini sedang terkejut menndengar penuturannya.

" Dari mana kau tahu! " Tanya Ako meskipun jika di telaah dari intonasi bicaranya dapat dikatakan jika dia tidak sedang bertanya melainkan sedang membentak Naruto. Sedangkan Naruto hanya diam dengan tenang menanggapi bentakan Ako.

" Ini " kata Naruto dengan menunjukkan dan memberikan selembar kertas yang berisi coretan – coretan yang ia tulis ketika membaca surat kiriman dari atasan Ako tadi.

" Apa itu? " Tanya Ako.

" Ini adalah beberapa kata yang menarik yang aku temuka di dalam surat yang aku terima dan mungkin saja kata – kata yang aku tulis ini bisa memberitahuku identitas si pengirim surat ini " jelas Naruto.

Lalu dengan seksama kedua mata Ako membaca apa yang di tulis oleh Naruto.

" G. t = Gesellschaft yang merupakan kata yang berbahasa jerman dan dalam bahasa jepang yang berarti perusahaan " itulah bebrapa coretan kata yang ada di selembar kertas yang masih di pegang oleh Ako.

" Ryu yang berarti Naga"

" Dong yang berarti Naga"

" Dragon yang berarti Naga "

" Dan entah di sengaja atau tidak yang pasti Ryu, Dong, dan Dragon jika ketiga kata itu digabungkan menjadi satu akan mengacu pada sebuah perusahaan yang saham terbesarnya di pegang oleh warga Negara dari Jepang, Korea Selatan, dan Inggris. Bukan begitu ? " Kata Naruto dengan mata yang terpejam.

" Eh! Apa kau mau bermain – main denganku, tidak mungkin kan kau mengetahuinya hanya dengan beberapa kata ini " geram Ako yang merasa di permainkan oleh anak yang umurnya jauh di bawahnya ini di iringi dengan membanting selembar kertas itu ke atas meja.

" Jika aku orang yang suka bermain – main kenapa atasanmu masih mengirimmu kesini ? " Tanya Naruto dengan mata kanan yang terbuka.

" Itu … " untuk beberapa detik Ako tidak bisa menjawab perkataan dari Naruto.

" Jika kau memang tidak bermain – main lalu kenapa dalam surat itu ada kata Gesellschaft " lanjut Ako dengan mememgang celananya dengan erat seperti orang yang gugup dan kelakuan Aneh dari Ako ini tidak terlewatkan oleh mata Naruto yang kedua – duanya sudah terbuka sempurna.

" Hm…. Jika anlisaku benar kenapa ada kata Gasellschaft itu mungkin adalah identitas dari atasanmu karena yang aku dengar direktur utama di perusahaan **The Three Dragon Company **adalah warga keturunan campuran dari Jepang dan German " mendengar kata – kata yang keluar dari mulut lawan bicaranya cengkraman tangan Ako pada celananya makin menguat saja.

" Dan mungkin saja atasanmu itu orang yang suka cari perhatian makanya dia mencantumkan kata yang bisa menguak identitas aslinya " kata Naruto dengan mata yang menerawang jauh seolah – olah dia sendiri sudah memikirkan siapa pengirim surat tadi.

" Brakkk " suara keras yang diakibatkan gebrakan meja yang di lakukan oleh Ako.

Meskipun saat ini Ako menggunakan sebuah topeng yang menutupi seluruh wajahnya tapi Naruto dapat merasakan tatapan tajam yang diarahkan kepadanya.

" Ak…. " tiba – tiba saja mulut yang semula terbuka kembali menutup kembali.

" Yang kumaksud adalah atasanku bukan orang yang seperti itu " kata Ako dengan menarik kembali kedua tangannya kembali ke pangkuannya.

" hem…. " Hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut Naruto.

" Jadi apa masalah Atasanmu ? " Tanya Naruo.

" Atasanku akhir – akhir ini mengalami terror atau lebih tepatnya ancaman dari seseorang " kata Ako yang sudah mulai tenang.

" Dan yang mengancam adalah ? " Tanya Naruto.

" Seorang perempuan " jawab Ako dengan nada yang sedikit tinggi mungkin saja amarah yang sebelumnya redup mulai hidup kembali saat membahas masalah atasannya.

" Dengan apa? " Tanya Naruto lagi.

" Foto atasanku " jawab Ako.

" Foto yang di peroleh dari Internet , majalah, atau dari Koran " simpul Naruto.

" Bukan semuanya …. " jawab Ako.

" Maksudmu bukan semuanya apa foto tersebut adalah foto pribadi atasanmu ? " Tanya Naruto.

" Ha'I " mengganguk Ako.

" Jika boleh tahu sejak kapan foto tersebut di ambil? " Tanya Naruto.

" 5 tahun lalu " jawab Ako.

" Jika foto itu diambil 5 tahun lalu kenapa dia baru mengancam sekarang? " kata Naruto.

" Itu karena atasanku mau menikah " kata Ako.

" Mungkinkah dia adalah wanita simpanan atasanmu sehingga dia tidak terima di tinggal nikah oleh atasanmu? " duga Naruto.

" Bukan " jawab Ako dengan tegas.

" Lalu ada hubungan apa atasnmu dengan perempuan yang kau katakan ini ? " Tanya Naruto.

" Bisa kau katakan jika dia pernah mengecewakan hati perempuan ini " jawab Ako.

" Dan berapa lama kau sudah berkerja dengan atasanmu ini ? " Tanya Naruto.

" Sudah sekitar 1 tahun terakhir ini " jawab Ako.

" Ok kembali ke pokok masalah, jadi apa yang harus aku lakukan? " Tanya Naruto tentang tugas apa yang harus dia lakukan karena dia merasa kalau informasi yang dia dapat sudah lebih dari cukup.

" Tugasmu hanya mudah yakni mengambil foto yang di gunakan untuk mengancam atasanku dari perempuan itu " kata Ako.

" Misi yang mudah tapi menantang, eh " jawab Naruto.

" Dan ini adalah data diri dari perempuan itu beserta alamat barunya yang tidak jauh dari sini " kata Ako seraya menyerahkan sebuah amplop kepada Naruto.

" Ok " jawab Naruto dengan simpul.

" Kalau boleh tahu apa rencanamu untuk mengambil foto itu ? " Tanya Ako yang di dalam otaknya semakin di penuhi dengan rasa penasaran yang sudah membanjiri otaknya.

" Itu mudah saja, aku hanya butuh perempuan yang kau maksud untuk menunjukkan di mana dia menyimpan fotonya itu " kata Naruto.

" Eh … " itulah kata yang keluar dari mulut Ako.

**Detective Namikaze**

" Kuk …. Kuk …. Kuk …. " Suara burung hantu yang menghiasi dinginnya malam hari ini.

" Kenapa lama sekali dia belum muncul ? " kata Naruto yang sedang berdiri di bawah sebuah pohon yang tumbuh di pinggir jalan. Malam ini Naruto masih mengenakan seragam sekolahnya karena memang sejak pulang sekolah tadi dia belum pulang.

Dia sudah berdiri di bawah pohon di pinggir jalan ini sudah sekitar 1 jam lebih. Dia sengaja berdiri di sini untuk menunggu perempuan yang di maksud oleh Ako kemarin karena dari informasi yang dia peroleh perempuan itu akan lewat jalan ini.

Dari kejauhan mata Naruto di silaukan yang disebabkan oleh sorotan lampu kepala dari sebuah mobil berwarna merah yang sedang melaju dengan kecepatan sedang kea rah di mana Naruto berdiri. Melihat mobil yang sudah di tunggunya selama satu jam terakhir akhirnya muncul seulas senyum pun langsung menghampiri wajah Naruto. Setelah memperhitungkan rencananya secara matang – matang Naruto pun mulai beraksi.

' The game is begin '

Seperti orang gila, ketika mobil berwarna merah itu jaraknya tinggal sekitar 2 meter dari tempatnya berdiri. Naruto malah melangkahkan kedua kakinya menuju ke tengah jalan yang jelas – jelas ada mobil yang sudah pasti akan menabrak tubuh Naruto jika dia tidak juga segera menyingkir.

" Pim …. Pim …. Pim " suara klakson yang berasal dari mobil merah tersebut yang mengisyaratkan supaya Naruto segera menyingkir jika dia tidak ingin tertabrak, tapi seperti orang tuli Naruto tidak bergerak sama sekali seolah – olah dia ingin mengakhiri hidupnya di malam yang sunyi ini.

" Buaghh " dan akhirnya kejadian yang tidak di inginkan pun terjadi. Mobil tersebut menabrak tubuh Naruto yang mematung di jalan, tubuh Naruto pun terpental ke depan dengan jarak yang cukup jauh dengan posisi tubuh yang terlungkap.

_**Sedangkan di dalam mobil **_

" Kenapa kau menabrak orang itu? " Tanya seorang wanita yang memiliki rambut berwarna pirang yang di kucir kuda dengan poni yang menutupi mata kanannya sedangkan mata kirinya yang berwarna biru bisa bergerak bebas ke sana – kemari dengan leluasa karena memamg mata kirinya tidak tertutupi oleh poni rambutnya. Dia adalah Ino Yamanaka yang sedang duduk di jok belakang.

" Maaf, Nona tapi saya tadi sudah menghidupkan klakson tiga kali tapi orang itu tidak menghiraukan sama sekali " jawab seorang laki – laki paruh baya yang mengenakan baju dan celana hitam layaknya seorang sopir pribadi.

" Cklek " perempuan yang bernama Ino tadi langsung membuka pintu mobilnya dan segera keluar mobil.

" Tap …. Tap …. Tap " suara high heel yang di pakai ino terus menggemma di kesunyian malam ketika dia melangkahkan kakinya mendekati posisi Naruto yang masih dalam keadaan terlungkap.

" Apakah anda baik – baik saja ? " Tanya Ino ketika sudah sampai di tempat Naruto tergeletak tidak sadarkan diri sambil mengoyang – goyangkan tubuh Naruto meskipun tidak mendapat respon dari Naruto.

" Astaga! " ucap Ino dengan terkejut ketika dia melihat kondisi Naruto saat dia sudah berhasil membalik tubuh Naruto. Nampak cairan kental berwarna merah yang mengalir dari mulut Naruto yang masih belum sadar.

**Detective Namikaze End**


End file.
